A different point of view
by sueKay-04
Summary: SG1 find an ancient device that can go to another dimension, where SG1 are actors on a popular TV show. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Well, her it is. Chapter one of my first Stargate fan fiction.  
  
Disclaimer; to MGM, Gekko and associated companies, I'm not making any money out of this story, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.  
  
I'm a Stargate newbie, as well as a fanfic newbie, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanx to mishy-mo for some great ideas on upcoming chapters. This is a parody, loosely based on the episodes 'Point of View' and 'Wormhole X-treme!' Please R&R.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
  
A different point of view  
  
"Trees! Oh boy, what a change...Trees! I can hardly contain myself!" Colonel Jack O'Neill shouted at the rest of SG-1.  
  
"Sir, I'm not responsible for there being trees here."  
  
"Carter. I'm not stupid, It's just...I hate trees!" Jack was visibly angry.  
  
"Well Jack, there's really not much we can do about it, and standing here all day debating trees isn't going to get us anywhere." Said Daniel picking up his pace. "The sooner we find the power source the Tok'ra believe is here, the sooner we can go home."  
  
Daniel continued walking until he realised that Jack, Sam and Teal'c were not following him.  
  
"Daniel. The energy readout's coming from this direction" said Sam indicating her scanner's readout.  
  
Daniel promptly turned back to the group before walking in the direction that Sam told him. Sam then walked with him, and the two continued an earlier debate on what the power signature could be.  
  
"Oy. This is gonna be one helluva long day." Noted Jack as he held back behind the bickering scientist and archaeologist.  
  
"You are correct O'Neill." Said Teal'c, calm and collected as ever.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?"  
  
"Selmak surveyed this planet from a cargo ship a few weeks ago. Scans showed weak traces of Naquadria in the vicinity." Teal'c responded.  
  
"So that's why Carter's so...happy?"  
  
"I believe that Major Carter is anxious given the unstable nature of the element."  
  
"Guys!" came a shout from Daniel. "I think we've found something!"  
  
"Well, lets have a look." Said Jack, as he sauntered to his teammates' position.  
  
Before him lay a small device, with a shiny reflective surface, almost like a mirror. It had a large centre button, with four small panels at each corner. The device was roughly square in shape. Jack indicated that he wanted to lift it up, and Sam gave him a quick nod that it was okay to do so. As he lifted the device, he realised just how small it was, being just larger than Jack's outstretched hand.  
  
"Well...Carter...what is it exactly?"  
  
"I have no idea sir. It's obviously been here deactivated for a number of years." Said Sam, perplexed, "It is giving off Naquadria readings, but radiation's at normal background levels."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yes. It means the device is safe enough to take back with us. I don't think it's a weapon or a power generator of any kind. It may be a tool for communication."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"What's that Jack?" enquired Daniel.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just hoping that it was a big honkin' gun so I could have destroyed every tree in sight!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
  
"And this ladies and gentlemen is exhibit 14B, otherwise known as the Quantum Mirror." The steward's statement elicited a rather long "ooh-ah" from the crowd of Stargate fans following him round a prop room at a Vancouver Convention.  
  
"The mirror is best known for the episode 'Point of View' in which an alternate Carter and Kawalski appear at area 51."  
  
A young girl chipped in with her own comment, "That's my favourite episode. Sam's hair is nicer"  
  
"I think she suits it shorter" came a call from another fan.  
  
"We can leave the debate for another time folks. Right now we should move on to exhibit 14C, the prop 'Stargate' from 'Wormhole X-Treme'."  
  
And with that comment, Robert the Steward and his entourage continued their way around the prop room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx  
  
"Well, Major, what is it?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"I'm almost at a complete loss sir. I thought that it may have been a communication device, but now, I'm not so sure."  
  
"Any idea who it belongs to?"  
  
"It may be Asgard, but it could be from a race we know nothing about. Permission to activate the device sir."  
  
"Are you sure that's a...good thing to do?" enquired Jack.  
  
"It should be fine sir."  
  
"Okay Major, but proceed with caution." Said Hammond.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
With that, Hammond turned and exited the lab. Daniel turned round, looking rather confused.  
  
"What's up with him?" he enquired.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He just seemed a little preoccupied, that's all."  
  
"Oh. I think the Tok'ra are paying us a visit later." Replied Carter "Not a nice, friendly visit either."  
  
"How's that?" asked Jack.  
  
"A little altercation between Lieutenant White and one of Councillor Per'sus' guards."  
  
"Sweet. What do the Tok'ra want to do?"  
  
"They just want to talk to White."  
  
"Ooh...Bad. So...Carter...Are we gonna try this thing or what?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah. Everybody grab a pair of goggles."  
  
Sam took an electrical lead from a small container on her desk. Searching the device, she found a suitable port for the lead. She plugged it in, before carefully placing the device back on the table. Turning, Sam indicated to everyone to stand back, as she headed for the mains electricity switch. She turned the power on, and as the power reached the device, it gave out a little beep.  
  
"I held my breath...for a beep?" Jack said, before muttering "for crying out loud."  
  
Pulling on a pair of plastic gloves, Sam turned the device round to see the now active screen. Daniel also looked at the screen, before his face twisted up with concentration. He was staring intently at two particular symbols.  
  
"I think it's a Var'tesh."  
  
"What?" asked Jack.  
  
"A sort of Goa'uld um...Game Boy."  
  
"Wow. Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Apophis had one. The System Lords use them to unwind and relax."  
  
"How d'you get your hands on one?" enquired Jack.  
  
"Oh...uh...Apophis' Var'tesh broke, and as it is Ancient's technology, he left it behind, unable to fix it. I repaired it. One of the games...bel'teck...I think it's called. It's really good. Kept me occupied for hours on Abydos."  
  
"So it just plays games?" said an exasperated Sam.  
  
"No. It has another secret use. If it's hooked up to two opposing energy sources, it can act as a gateway to another dimension. The Var'tesh I studied in the past was completely different, so I don't think they're made to exacting standards."  
  
"That's how you didn't know what the device was to begin with." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Yes. I surmised last time, that Naquadah had to be one of the power sources used to power the device. I couldn't find out what the other power source was, but now that we've discovered Naquadria...it may be the other power Source! At least...that's what I think."  
  
"You...think?" Said Jack, who was now completely bamboozled.  
  
"It makes sense."  
  
"No it doesn't." Jack looked over at Teal'c who looked as perplexed as himself. Smiling, he looked at Daniel and Sam, who were not at a loss. His smile faded. "It does make sense?"  
  
Carter answered his question. "Yes. Theoretically, the power that could be generated from combining a Naquadah generator and Naquadria generator is infinite. For a device as small as this, you would need a lot energy to create a stable subspace vortex between two diverging realities."  
  
Jack stared blankly at her. "As simple as that, huh?"  
  
"Major Carter." Said Teal'c "Do you think we should visit this other dimension?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't think it would be at all like the Quantum Mirror. It should only link to one other Universe."  
  
Jack sat down, rubbing his forehead. "I'll ask Hammond if we have a go."  
  
Well there you go. Let me know what you think, and I'll post chapter two as soon as is possible. Thanx Suekay 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer; to MGM, Gekko and associated companies, I'm not making any money out of this story, and I don't own the characters (except Robert the Steward whose all mine) I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Well folks. This is chapter two. Thanx to everyone who reviewed chapter one, and sorry about the update taking so long. It'll probably be a while before I update again because I've got exams next week. (Help!)  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
A different Point of View Chapter 2  
  
Richard Dean Anderson sat in his trailer. The crew of Stargate SG1 was out on location for an upcoming episode, but at present, he was not required. Rick's schedule had been re-arranged for a rare convention appearance. He was hoping that today would pass without too much excitement as he'd attended it the previous day and was completely worn out. Amanda, Michael, Teryl and Chris were going as well, as Chris had finished his day's work, and Amanda and Michael had the day off. Today's scenes were all of liberated Jaffa, and SG1 weren't in any of them. Rick and Chris were the only regular cast members present, as it was Chris' story, and Rick was producing and generally overseeing the running of things. The pair had originally arranged to meet Michael, Amanda and Teryl at the convention, but Chris had to hold back in order to straighten out a rare plot loophole. There was a sudden loud knock at the trailer door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Chris stepped through the door. "Hey Rick!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look...I'm gonna be here a while. You should go on ahead rather than sitting here waiting on me. Just drive down and I'll catch up later."  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that Chris. I'm finished for the day and I'm bored out of my mind. See you there then?"  
  
"Yeah. Give Teryl a hug from me."  
  
"Ya sure ya betcha!" Rick smiled. He then let out a long sigh and added, "I need to stop with these Jackisms!"  
  
"They're Rickisms! You say them more than Jack!"  
  
"Maybe...right."  
  
"You going?" Chris asked, as Rick got up and headed to the door.  
  
"I'm gone." He said as he left the Trailer.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you turn that thing off?" Daniel said, indicating his CO's Gameboy.  
  
"Ya sure ya betcha."  
  
Sam let out a sigh. "That's both generators hooked up."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Now we need to figure out what the rest of the symbols mean." Mumbled Daniel.  
  
"You mean...you don't know?" asked Jack.  
  
"Exactly that, otherwise I wouldn't have said what I just did." Retorted the Archaeologist. "What's this?" said Daniel, peering intently at a certain symbol. "Salec, Solec..."  
  
"Daniel?" asked Jack.  
  
"Uh...it's the Latin symbol for solitary, lone, or singular. The next symbol is Dhimal or Draal. It means dimension or universe...That's it!" Daniel shouted excitedly.  
  
"Daniel?" asked Sam.  
  
"Unlike the Quantum Mirror, this takes us to another universe, that's diverged greatly from the rest!"  
  
"Meaning..." asked a confused Jack.  
  
"We could be going to an Earth still under Ra's control!"  
  
"No Daniel. Not necessarily. We could however be going to an Earth where the Stargate hasn't been uncovered yet." Said Sam.  
  
"Or where the Ancients never built them in the first place." Added Jack.  
  
"In which case, we could be stuck there."  
  
"Will our counterparts be there?" enquired a now vaguely interested Colonel.  
  
"Yes, but by the look of it, this universe diverged from ours hundreds of years ago. We may be there, but we'll have different names, backgrounds, families and jobs." Sam smiled. "This could be amazing!"  
  
"But..." Jack began, "Isn't there a chance that, A - maybe they have found the Gate. B - our counterparts may not even have been born."  
  
Daniel, Sam and the very quiet Teal'c all stopped and stared at their CO.  
  
"You know what...Forget I said anything...I've gotta get back to my Gameboy."  
  
"Sir you're absolutely right!" Said Sam in mild shock.  
  
"Really!" responded Jack in severe shock. "I got something right?"  
  
"Yes O'Neill. May I be the first to congratulate you." Said Teal'c.  
  
"Enough with the sarcasm!" Jack let out a sigh, as if he were in deep concentration. "Is there a chance that my...counterpart might be able to understand Carterisms?"  
  
"It's a possibility sir."  
  
"Could he have like no sense of humour like that McGyver guy from TV?" Offered Daniel.  
  
"Maybe." Said Sam smiling. "You could be a mister McFix-it rather that a mister McUseless!" She added, a little too quickly.  
  
"Thank you for your input Major." Moaned Jack, as Sam ever so slightly blushed.  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
"Will we see what this thing can do then?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Yeah sure...why not!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
This was one of the best days of Robert's stewarding career. He'd not only been given complete control of the prop show, but almost the entire cast of SG1 were making an appearance, including his good friend Teryl Rothery.  
  
"Robert!" shouted a female voice.  
  
"Teryl!"  
  
Robert ran up to her, enveloping her in a big bear hug.  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"Great! Just taking some time out after finishing with the show, but I do have some projects lined up!"  
  
"That's great Teryl!"  
  
"How about you?" she enquired.  
  
"Well, I'm stewarding at Grand Slam XIII, which should be great and it's my niece's christening on Sunday – in Australia, which I'm looking forward to!"  
  
"I'll bet you are! I've never been there!"  
  
"Neither have I" said Robert, "Um...Teryl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When are the rest of the cast arriving? It's just...they're late."  
  
"They're on location and Rick's just phoned me. He's on his way here, and he's meeting Amanda and Michael at the reception. Chris is going to be a bit late."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Writing loop-hole."  
  
"Oh!" said Robert. It was unusual for loopholes to occur on Stargate SG1stories.  
  
"Any ideas when he'll get here?"  
  
"None...sorry."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar ring tone – Rick's 'theme tune'. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small flip-phone and pressed the call button.  
  
"Hello...Rick...where are you? Uh huh...at the main entrance with Michael and Amanda...you're lost again? Yes I know it's a big hotel...I'll come down...See you in five."  
  
Teryl put the phone away.  
  
"They're at the reception, and they're lost again."  
  
"Are you going down there?"  
  
"Yeah. You go tell everyone that they're on their way up."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So that's us ready?"  
  
"Yes sir. The device is creating a stable vortex that'll interface with the quantum mirror in their universe." Said Sam.  
  
"Simple as that huh?"  
  
"Right. Vortex established!"  
  
"Sam, Daniel. Why'd you compare to that McGyver guy?"  
  
"Well, the man who portrays *you* on Wormhole X-Treme is best known for playing McGyver."  
  
"Oh really...So there's a link...yeah?"  
  
"Sir." Said Sam impatiently, "We're ready."  
  
"Teal'c. Grab a hat." Jack instructed the Jaffa. "What do we do to activate it?"  
  
"There are four small panels at each corner. All we need to do to set the device is hit the centre mirror and simultaneously place our fingers on the four panels." Said Daniel.  
  
"Sweet." Jack stopped talking, and looked at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. "Uh...well...let's do it!"  
  
"Daniel hit the mirror, then they all placed their fingers on the panels.  
  
"What's that tingling?" Jack asked Sam, a concerned note in his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure sir, but it may be..."  
  
They were engulfed in a blaze of white light.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tok'ra and Jaffa. Can I have your attention please." Robert asked the thousand-strong throng of Gaters.  
  
"Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks and Teryl Rothery are here!"  
  
There were whoops and cheers from the crowd, many of whom had travelled from abroad to meet the cast.  
  
"They will be here in about five minutes for the Afternoon talk, a Prop Show, and a Q & A session. As you can see, we have the very well known Quantum Mirror here..."  
  
The mirror whirred into life, and was engulfed in a bright white light. Startled, Robert stepped back.  
  
"Is it supposed to do that?" he shouted at a technician.  
  
"No!"  
  
A high pitched metallic whirr followed, and the mirror spat out four people out, before it returned to it's previous, dormant state. Gasps came from the audience, as the four people picked themselves up.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack looked downward, dusting himself off. In his line of sight, he could see dozens of military boots. Gradually, he looked upward; to see a room full of SGC personnel he did not recognise, and...was that an Unas?  
  
*This can't be good* he thought. Jack turned round to see his teammates. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were as perplexed as him, mostly due to the fact that most of the SGC personnel were openly gawping at them.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Robert was very nervous. This wasn't the plan! Stepping forward, he began to speak.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks and Richard Dean Anderson!!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The room erupted into a frenzy of shouting, cheering and clapping. Jack stood, staring ahead, waiting for the noise to die down before he began to speak.  
  
As he opened his mouth, he saw Sam, Daniel, himself and...was that Doc Frasier walking into the room.  
  
*I was right. This is not good! *  
  
He looked at his counterpart, and they both began to speak.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
Well folks. There's chapter two. Let me know what you think, and I'll try and update soon. Thanx.  
  
Suekay. 


	3. chapter 3

Thanx for all the reviews! It's given me the extra incentive to update. (and something to take my mind off of my impending exams!). Thanx to Jacksgirl for telling me how to spell MacGyver. (I thought I'd spelled it wrong!) Please R&R!!!  
  
A different Point of view Chapter three  
  
Jack looked at the man opposite him. He was his exact double. Right down to the brown-grey hair and scar above the left eye.  
  
"Okay...This looks...weird?" Jack stated.  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c move to stand beside him, and at the exact same time, their counterparts stepped forward.  
  
"Right...Who exactly are you?" said Jack's doppelganger.  
  
"You first." Said Jack, raising an eyebrow from the alternate Carter. "No really, I insist."  
  
"Okay...I'm Richard Dean Anderson. This is Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks and Teryl Rothery. Now...Who are you people?"  
  
"Uh,...I'm Colonel Johnathan 'Jack' O'Neill, two ll's from the US Air Force. This is Major Samantha Carter US Air Force, Dr Daniel Jackson - Archaeologist geek extraordinaire and Murray...yeah...Murray."  
  
"No. Really...Who are you?" Richard Enquired.  
  
"I just told you!" Jack whined.  
  
"Look. I play Jack O'Neill on TV. Amanda Plays Sam Carter, Michael plays Daniel and Teryl played Doc Frasier. These are 'fictional' characters!"  
  
"Hey hey! Look...uh...Richard...I'm real okay. Real!"  
  
Richard paced the carpet of the prop room. He looked briefly at his co- stars and briefly at the shell-shocked fans, before setting his eyes on Jack. He then started to pace again.  
  
"Right...Okay...First I'm going to call security, then I'm calling our Air Force technical advisor to see if you are actually Air Force."  
  
Richard stopped pacing and once again turned to face Jack.  
  
"Another thing, its Rick."  
  
"Rick...uh...what?"  
  
"Rick...not Richard."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Rick, Amanda, Michael, Daniel, Sam, Murray and Jack turned and walked out of the room. Jack held back and stared quizzically at Teryl.  
  
"Uh...you're supposed to be dead."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Rick glared at Jack. He was confused.  
  
How can they be real people? He thought. How can that mirror be real? It's made of polystyrene!   
  
"So...you're really Jack O'Neill?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How d'you get here?"  
  
"Carter." He said, indicating Sam. "Care to explain."  
  
Sam stood up, readying herself to give a speech on SG1's current predicament, when it dawned on her they couldn't say a thing.  
  
"Sir...We can't tell them anything. They're civilians."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"You can tell us. We can keep our mouths shut!" said Amanda. When she realised that no one was going to oblige her, she added, "Aw come on. I have to know or it'll bug me all day!"  
  
"Sorry Amanda. No can do." Replied Daniel.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
There was a knock at the door, and it opened, revealing Teryl.  
  
"I spoke to the Air Force consultant and he's put me through to an Admiral Lloyd."  
  
"Admiral? This can't be good! I knew there'd be complications."  
  
"What's wrong with 'Admiral'." said Daniel.  
  
"General - Air Force, Admiral - Navy."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Jack turned to Teryl and held out his hand. As she gave him the phone, he mouthed "Thank you" to her.  
  
"Admiral. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the SGC. What do you mean 'what's the SGC'...It's Stargate Command...A Stargate? Its' a big old round thing that makes wormholes...to other planets? Yes to other planets."  
  
Jack's face reddened when he realised that he'd just revealed the world's biggest secret to four actors.  
  
"Oh...Yours is called the Star Portal...based at the SPC? Okay...we've to come to your base...the actors as well...and the mirror? You'll send an escort? Okay...Thank you sir."  
  
Pressing the end call button, he handed the phone back to Teryl and began pacing the small room they were in.  
  
"Okay campers. Here's the deal. We are all going to be escorted the Cheyenne Mountain, to the SPC - Star Portal Command - for a briefing and debriefing."  
  
"Sir. Our counterparts aren't military." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Yeah...uh...the briefing's for them...We need to find out more about this reality and then go back home."  
  
"I'll need some help there sir. We need Naquadah and Naquadria reactors to get the Var'tesh working again." Said Sam, indicating the device in her hands,  
  
"We'll be working their main team - SP1 - Code name - X-Treme team."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" shouted Rick.  
  
Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Amanda, Michael and Teryl turned to face him.  
  
"The Stargate's real?"  
  
"Yes...Anderson...The Stargate is real."  
  
The four actors gaped open-jawed at Teal'c.  
  
"You're an alien then?" Gasped Amanda.  
  
"I am a Jaffa."  
  
"Wow. Do you guys know a little grey dude called Thor?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Sighed Rick.  
  
"I knew Roswell was a cover up!" Shouted Amanda triumphantly  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Robert's head was spinning. His favourite TV characters had burst out a polystyrene mirror at the convention, thereby rewriting the laws of space and time as he knew them. To make his day complete, his favourite actors (who happen to portray his favourite characters) arrived on the scene.  
  
Boy...This is so gonna make a good fanfiction  
  
The whole scenario wouldn't be good for the convention however. Teryl had informed him that the cast had to go to Colorado, and subsequently a lot of the fans had left, no longer guaranteed an autograph. The were waiting for Chris Judge to appear, before heading off to a military base  
  
Hey...Maybe the Stargate's real! No... that's just crazy. Ah...if only. I'd better tell my boss anyway...just to be on the safe side  
  
Robert was shaken from his chain of thoughts by the sight of Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Rick, Amanda, Michael and Teryl being led out of a small room by four armed marines.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Rick. "Guys...Marines! By all means lead our counterparts out at gunpoint. I mean they could be a security risk, but what have we done wrong?"  
  
"Mr Anderson. I'm just doing my job." Exclaimed one of the marines.  
  
"Yeah...And he's just saying..."  
  
Jack's sentence was interrupted by the sight of 'Teal'c' coming through the door. He was wearing an 'O'Neill' brand hat and no make-up.  
  
"Chris! It's about time. Were taking a little trip to Colorado! Care to join us?" Shouted Rick.  
  
Chris gaped at the sight of his alien counterpart. He then regained his composure, but began blushing, much to everyone's surprise. Even more surprisingly, Jack was the first to catch on to one fact.  
  
"Hey..." he said indicating Chris.  
  
"Uh...The name's Chris."  
  
"Chris...right. How can Teal'c here have a human counterpart on Earth?"  
  
The other twelve people in the room, namely the four marines, the other four actors, the other three the SG1 teammembers and Robert the Steward caught on to Jack's chain of thoughts. The all turned to stare accusingly at Chris.  
  
"I can explain...honest."  
  
With that, one of the marines stepped up to the now positively terrified Chris, who then uttered the immortal words.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
Well. I hope you enjoyed chapter three. I'm going to try and update again soon, but maybe not for another few weeks. 


	4. chapter 4

Hello folks!!

Sorry that this has taken so long to update, but I lost my only copy of these chapters, and I was reluctant to rewrite. As you can see, I've now found them, so I'm updating.

The next chapter will be up soon I promise!!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

"You're a Jaffa?" Rick Screamed at Chris.

"Yeah."

"You're supposed to say no! Work with me!"

"How did you get to Earth?" enquired Sam.

"I was smuggled to Earth by a Tok'ra operative via a cargo ship."

"Why?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah sure…why not." Said Jack nonchalantly.

"I thought Jaffa couldn't live without a symbiote unless they were on Tritonin?" said Rick.

"Tritonin was invented far earlier in this universe than in SG1's universe."

"Sweet." Mumbled Jack.

The cast and SG1 were sitting onboard an Air Force plane bound for Colorado Springs. Chris had dropped a bombshell on his fellow cast mates by coming clean about being an alien. He'd been met by gaping stares from Amanda, Michael and Teryl, raised eyebrows from Sam and Daniel, no reaction from Teal'c, a sigh from Jack and outrage from Rick.

"Is that how you became a writer on the show?"

"What's that Rick?"

"You're a great writer! Did you know about all this stuff?"

"No. All I knew was that I was a Jaffa."

"That's all?" Offered Teryl.

"Basically…yeah!"

"Does the military know?"

"Yeah. I was sworn to secrecy, but that's pretty much shot. Ah well…"

Everything went quiet for a while, until Jack spoke up.

"I can't believe they made a TV show about us!"

* * *

"Right folks. You know why you are here." Said the short, bald man that was Captain Brown. "X-treme and Admiral Lloyd will be joining you soon. X-Treme are planet-side and the Admiral's phoning the President to keep him informed."

"Is the Navy in charge here?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I understand the Air Force is in charge in your dimension."

"You betcha."

"Chris it's good to see you!" Said Brown.

"You too John! It's been what…seven years?"

"Yeah. You'd just got the job on Stargate. Wow! We never thought that show would last!"

"We used to say the same about a show named Wormhole X-Treme." Teal'c stated.

"It's on it's what…third season now?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah! The executive producers said online that it's gonna be syndicated and they want me to do an Air Force guest spot!" chirped Jack happily. His joy quickly faded when he saw the surprised looks on his teammates faces.

"You're an X-Tremer?" said a shocked Carter.

"Well…uh…yeah. What's so bad about that? I'm a bit of a Danning/Monroe shipper, and I'm a Trekkie too!"

"I too enjoy watching Wormhole X-Treme. I also regularly watch Star Wars films." Teal'c jumped to his fellow sci fi fan's help.

"Yeah…How many times have you see the first film now?"

"Eleven…It's gotta be good…I have to see that sometime!"

"People." Shouted Brown "We're getting side-tracked!"

"Sorry 'sir'." Said Jack sarcartically.

"Colonel…I just want to know how you got here!"

"Carter…Care to explain." He gestured to the Astrophysicist.

"Of course sir!" She smiled, happy to have a spiel of technobabble to spout. "We found a device of the ancients that the Goa'uld had left behind."

"Goa'uld? You mean like a…snakeling?"

Carter was blank for a second, before silently nodding.

"We managed to activate the device using opposing sources of Naquadah and Naquadria…"

"What?" said a confused Brown.

"Alien minerals."

"Oh…We haven't found any alien minerals."

The room went silent. Both SG1 and the actors knew that this was a bad thing.

"Sweet." Muttered Jack, Rick and Chris simultaneously.

"Well we'll need to find some to get back." Daniel stated.

At that moment, the door of the briefing room opened, and the admiral stepped in. He was very small in height, stocky built, balding and wore glasses. Jack recognised him immediately.

"Marty?"

* * *

Well there ya go folks! Soz bout the length, but the next chapter will be along shortly.

In the meantime, press that ickle button and let me know what you think!!


End file.
